


Dress Up

by CockChomps (Balooga_The_Narutard)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Kinda, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Roleplay, Teasing, Voyeurism, furry??, kinda???, michael wears ears a tail and a bell okay, ryan has a thing for cows wow, sexual objectification of cows, take that as you will, thats it probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balooga_The_Narutard/pseuds/CockChomps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan wants to try something a little... different with Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not using tumblr anymore, I discovered it's just not for me. I'm putting all my fics, like all four or five of them wow, on here and then leaving the internet for a while. Don't worry it's nothing crazy or even really personal, it's just that im not really living like I want to right now and I want to change that. Bye. :3

“Ryaan…" Michael whines, eyes tearing up slightly and voice high.

“Hang on sweetie, just… Just stop squirming…” The shutter of a camera goes off and a tear finally rolls down Michael’s face in embarrassment.

Another picture.

Michael’s on the floor of his living room on his knees. Completely naked except for some brown and tan splotched fur boots that go up to his thighs, hooves at the bottom to add effect, a matching fur vest that does nothing to hide his chest and stomach, a headband complete with big round ears and some horns, a red collar with a cowbell hanging from it and finally, a hard aching erection being held at bay by a brown cock ring.

Michael looks down at himself and moans. He never knew he’d be into this kind of thing. Exhibitionism, voyeurism, extreme roleplay, and he’s pretty sure this is borderline furry. He loves knowing that after Ryan takes these pictures, anything could happen to them. The guys at the office could go through his phone as a prank and stumble upon them. They could get on the internet and everyone would know that he belongs to Ryan and no one else. He looks at Ryan now, face pleading and bites his lip.

“Ry… Ryan please.” Another picture is taken as Ryan moans out loud.

“Fuck Michael. You look so hot like this.” He takes a few more pictures with Michael in this position then stops abruptly. “Michael. Can you turn around and bend over?” Ryan reaches into his pocket and holds onto something as he walks over to Michael, the smaller man quickly getting into position, ready to be fucked hard after waiting so long.

With his ass in the air and his face on the floor, Michael is surprised to find that it’s not Ryan’s cock that’s lubed up and sliding into his asshole, its a toy. More specifically, a cow tail butt plug. Even more specifically, a vibrating cow tail butt plug. Michael moans as the device hits his prostate directly, shivers going up his spine and another tear slipping down his face. Even if he wanted to cum with a plug in his ass, he couldn’t because the ring on his cock is just tight enough to stop the flow.

Ryan rushes back to his phone, taking pictures as his boyfriend writhes in pain and pleasure as he’s over stimulated. He stops for a second as he reaches into his pants, unbuttoning and pulling out his straining cock. Michael notices the movement and looks at Ryan longingly, moans freely pouring from his mouth.

“R-Ryan… Fuck m-ugh… Oooh. Fuck me. Please…” Ryan smirks, taking one last picture before walking over to Michael, jerking his cock as he goes.

“Wow Michael, you’re such a slut huh?” He gets on his knees behind Michael and pushes roughly on the butt plug. Michael throws his head back, a moan ripping itself from his throat.

“Only for you, Ryan…” He says and Ryan spanks him hard enough to leave just a small pink mark and leans over, growling into Michael’s ear.

“Good. Cause I’m gonna fuck you so hard right now.” He whispers as he slowly pulls out the cow tail. Michael doesn’t say anything, just moans and wiggled his ass at the empty feeling. He decides now that he never wants to feel so empty again.

Ryan thrusts in hard, quickly getting into a rough fast pace, not even trying to be gentle. Not that Michael minds, of course. He’s moving backwards meeting Ryan’s thrusts just as fast as, if not, faster than him.

At this point, Michael can barely take it. He’s been hard for the past hour, unable to cum just once. His body reacting to even the beads of sweat running down his back as Ryan presses harder into his prostate. His vision is blurry, maybe from tears, maybe from the over stimulation, most likely from both, but Michael doesn’t care if it’s from a dragon pissing in his eyes, he just needs relief right now.

“Pl.. Ry… Cum…” He tries to form words and even in his own head he can’t tell what he’s trying to say.

“What’s that?” Ryan goes faster, if that’s even possible. “You wanna cum?” He reaches around and an actual scream tears Michael’s throat when Ryan’s hand makes contact with his neglected cock, teasing the slightly bruising skin around the ring. He quickly unclasps it and before it’s thrown on the floor and out of the way, Michael’s already cumming hard, his mouth is silently open and his entire body spasming as he claws at the carpet like a lifeline.

Ryan thrusts in one last time before freezing up and cumming inside Michael’s ass with a long moan.

They both collapse on the floor, Ryan rolling over to lay on his back and Michael turning to use Ryan as a pillow.

“You know,” Michael starts, still panting and out of breath, “I think I actually like dressing up like a cow and getting fucked.” Ryan smiles and kisses Michael softly on the lips.

“Yeah? Well I know this place that sells udders for a fairly cheap pri-“

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, me and a friend decided that the line "with his ass in the air and his face on the floor" sounded like a bad rap song. That is all.


End file.
